Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future (REMAKE)
by Destroy897
Summary: A major war has broken out between two massive alliances, lead by the world's leading superowers. Caught in the crossfire, this familiy must now brace the impact of war on the homefront. (Remake of my first story. Something that I know I could've done alot better on. Not everything will be the same.)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

The world is on the brink of war, China and Russia's CSTO have formed the Pan-Asian Coalition. Due to Russia's new expansionist actions and China's failing economy, these two superpowers decided to come to an agreement. The United States and the United Kingdom however have begun to increase their funding for NATO and have invited Ukraine into the alliance. Ukraine has been ravaged by a war in Donbass, the rebels, who are supported by the Russians, are now a very prominent force in Eastern Ukraine. Russia wishes to take this land for themselves but now with Ukraine in NATO, war with Ukraine means war with the United States.

* * *

All these actions however have mostly fallen on deaf ears for American citizens. Everyone believes that America is the most powerful nation in the world and can easily beat any foe. Having beaten the Soviet Union in the Cold War, Russia is seen as a husk of its former strength. China was also seen to be next to collapse, just like the Soviets, their economy was failing and Chinese provinces were beginning to revolt against the Communist Party. As NATO grew stronger, American citizens became ever more confident of a swift victory against the Pan-Asian Coalition, or that war would never come for America itself was a deterrent to any Russian or Chinese aggression.

* * *

Despite all the confidence, the CIA and the FBI constantly tried to find what the Russians were planning. With millions of dollars of equipment and technology, they were always trying to break the Russian codes, yet Russia had outdone them. That was until, someone in a small town, managed to break the code. That person was a girl named Lisa Loud. By her shear genius, she managed to crack the code and piece together top secret Russian documents. She observed thousands of secret documents containing war plans, weapon research, technological advancements, and even troop movements. This discovery was however, not unnoticed. The Russians were using Lisa's signal to triangulate her. The report of the hacking was quickly reported to the Russian President. He knew along with his generals, that if the documents reach the US Government, Russia will never achieve world domination. They knew they had to strike now and so the order to commence Operation: Red Bear was given. While the Russians believed their cover was blown, Lisa decided to keep the research to herself, in order to possibly make it herself and improve on it, hoping that she, someday, would have her skills realised and become the scientist she always wanted to be. Little did she know, Russian planes were taking off from the far northern bases, on a date with destiny.


	2. Red Bear

Red Bear

* * *

Operation: Red Bear

Russian Commander: General Vladimir Zukov

01 07 2018

0600 Hours

Over Southern Canada

Invasion Clock: 0034 Hours

* * *

Men begin gathering, around their CO like children during class. Everyone had parachutes on, equipment given to them for the mission, and their AKs strapped to their chests.

"Gentlemen," Zukov spoke, "Today, we shall make history. When we enlisted, we swore-"

"To defend Russia with our lives!" The men yelled.

"Now Russia is at risk of destruction. And here we are, willing to defend our motherland, no matter the cost."

"We will serve no one except the Russian people!"

"You are the creators of freedom, liberators of tyranny-"

"We are the defenders of the workers!"

"Now we must stop these tyrannical bastards from destroying our freedom. For freedom! For the people! For Russia!"

"Workers of the world unite!"

"...Russia will never forget your bravery."

Zukov then salutes his men before turning away and walking back towards the cockpit of the massive paratrooper aircraft. Sitting down, he rereads the map that was covered in markings for the plan. The map showed a small town, only one police station and only one hospital. The hospital wasn't very large either, only meant for about thirty patients at a time. The marked that there was, however, a small military garrison nearby, but Zukov had already ordered the TU-95s to bomb it to smithereens.

The stage was set for an invasion that everyone believed would be easy. There would be no way in hell anyone would survive a strike of this magnitude on such a small area. Zukov spoke to himself, "This has to kill everyone. Every man, woman, and child. Whoever this shit was that stole our documents and files, will die by my hands."

He then looks up at the aircraft's GPS, the map shows that they now have crossed into American airspace and are now over Lake Huron. He also peeks out his small porthole for a window to see SU-35BMs forming up with the aircraft. Zukov spoke again, this time to himself, "The Red Bear has awoken, may the world see his might."


	3. Quick Aaron

Quick Aaron

* * *

Loud Residence

Royal Woods, Michigan

01 07 2018

0600 Hours

Invasion Clock: 0034 Hours

* * *

The room was quiet for a moment, the sound of the AC humming was the only audible sound, almost like a mother's hum to a child. This silence, however, was quickly broken by the beeping of an alarm clock. The alarm was coming from one of the many rooms that were connected to this one lonely hallway. The room with the beeping was the one at the very end of the hallway. The inside was not very large, only really the size for a closet space.

Groaning can then be heard as the occupant begins reaching around for the alarm. For over a minute the person in the bed smacks their hand around for the alarm. The hand smacked the bed, the ground, and the headboard before hand then retreated back under the covers.

A moment passed before the blankets were pulled down to reveal Lincoln's face, his eyes were squinted and his mouth was hanging open. Still half asleep, Lincoln stands and taps the top of the alarm on his desk. He follows this by a very long yawn and stretch.

Lincoln then attempts to read the time on the alarm. '6:02' He then lets out a large sigh. "Another boring day…" Lincoln says unenthusiastically. "This week has been so long." While Lincoln started gathering his clothes for the day, across the hall was the person he would be riding with to the mall, Lori.

Lori was put in charge of gathering things for everyone. These items were for a trip to Florida next week. Lori, however, was taking one person at a time, knowing each person had their own preferences on things.

Lori stood at the end of the hall, spinning the keys on her finger. She was wanting to get this done and over with so she could relax for the rest of today. All week she had to deal with the others as they complained and whined over certain and stupid things. Though Lori knew Lincoln wasn't much to complain.

As Lincoln finally left his room, he was brushing off his shirt from the cat hair that had gathered on it. Lori asks, while still spinning the keys, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

It the blink of an eye, Lori catches the keys in her hand just right so that the van key was pointing up. As they both headed downstairs and for the car, Lori's gut wrenches. Despite the feeling of uncertainty, she believed it was maybe gas buildup and continued to the van, she then inserted the key into the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway.


	4. Green

Green

* * *

Operation: Red Bear

Russian Soldier: Lieutenant Artem Sokolov

01 07 2018

0632 Hours

Over Lancing, Michigan

Invasion Clock: 0002 Hours

* * *

Beepers and blaring as the men ready for the first stage of the war. A voice over their radio begins to crackle, "Red is on. Red is on. Red is on. Red is on." With these words, everyone forms two lines, one on the left and one on the right.

One man then presses a button, followed by a sudden bright light as the rear cargo door, to the massive AN-22, lowers revealing the orange sun lit skies over the expansive green wilderness below.

Many men in the plane wondered whether Russia would win this gruesome war, others wondered what the people below were thinking, some even wondered whether they would ever touch the ground again.

A minute passes before another voice crackles in, "Green is on. Green is on." Simultaneously, the men begin leaping out the back of the plane. Their chutes deploy almost immediately as their bodies are suddenly yanked by the force of the parachute catching the air from their jump. One soldier watched as his comrades leaped out the plane.

He watched as the fearlessly pulled their chute after the plane had passed. Sokolov knew that his chute at any time could fail, and the only thing that would be left of him would be his equipment and a red stain on the ground. But as the person in front of him jumped, he choked back his fears, knowing that Russia needed him, and leapt out.

As his main chute deployed, the scenic view of the Michigan landscape lit up with flak, gunfire, and aircraft as the Americans desperately tried to defend themselves from the invaders.

Sokolov then watched as a flak burst hit an AN-22 directly on the underside, the plane split in half before beginning a downward spiral towards the Earth below, belching out flames. He saw as jets battled each other in massive dogfights and as missiles soared by.

At any moment, he could be shot by a 9mm, 50. Caliber, 20mm, or even a missile, but constantly Sokolov thought about what he was fighting for, what he would die for. This was all in the name of Russia and to defend her. Then his feet finally touched the ground.


	5. Drive Home

Drive Home

* * *

Royal Woods Mall

01 07 2018

0629 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

Invasion Clock: 0005 Hours

* * *

With what seemed to be hours of looking and wandering, was only really half an hour. The two were loading up the van with all the beach and swimming gear. Lori was starting the van when Lincoln finally finished putting the last item in the back. He closed the back of the van and walked back to the passenger side door.

As he got in, Lori was checking her phone when something strange happened. "Huh?" She said, with a confused look on her face. Lincoln, who was still buckling his seatbelt, looked over. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing her facial expression.

"No signal."

"Tried data?"

"Yeah… nothing."

"Wonder what's wrong."

Lori then keeps shrugs he shoulders and says out of confidence, "I'm sure it's nothing." She then takes the van out of park and slowly applies the gas, to not hit other vehicles of course.

Upon reaching the avenue that ran through town, Lincoln noticed people pointing into the sky for some reason. Royal Woods was very fond for having low flying planes go by, due to the airport not too far away, so people would often watch the planes as they pass overhead. Knowing this, Lincoln didn't think much of it and got comfortable in his passenger seat.

Lori was more focussed on the road than looking at other things. She had to keep her attention on driving or risk wrecking the van. As she crept closer to the intersection that lead home, cars began to slow and even stop. Wanting to get home and relax, the frustration began to build. She knew she was only a block away from home and yet people were blocking the road.

Lori's blood was boiling, she already had a hellish week, and now she had to deal with this. Thoughts were going through her mind. Should she wait it out and see if traffic clears itself out or should she start pushing her way through. All this was then interrupted by a massive bang. One of which she'll never forget. The shockwave caused car alarms to go off nearby as Lori rolled down the window to get a better view.

When she turned around, she saw a massive fire further down the road. Lori and Lincoln looked at each other in a typical fashion, seeing if the other knew what was happening. The lack of signal, stopped traffic, people acting strange, and a plane crash. But this was short lived, for it all became clear when the silhouette of a man with a parachute landed in front of them.


	6. Landed

Landed

* * *

Operation: Red Bear

Russian Spetsnaz: Sergeant Petr Ivanov

01 07 2018

0635 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

Upon landing, the force of gravity from the fall, caused Ivanov to lose balance. With over two hundred pounds of parachute on his back, he was bound to stumble. The shock from the landing ran through his feet to his thighs. His legs ached from standing through the ride and now they had taken the blunt force of him drifting to the ground.

Even though he wanted to just lie there, Ivanov knew what his CO was expecting, victory or death. As Ivanov detached his parachute, civilian vehicles began to scatter as the realisation set in. With quick skill, Ivanov got his AKU-12 into his hands and began shooting at anyone who tried or dare fired back at him.

More paratroopers began landing nearby, all doing the same as he did. Detaching the parachute from their back and then got their AKs at the ready. Above them, their comrades continued to leap from the other aircraft, by the hundreds men jumped out and deployed their chutes.

"Alright men," Ivanov Spoke, "Let us get that HVT."

"Ura!"

With no hesitation they began to rush to the area that their 'HVT' was located. Their one and only mission was to kill on sight.

* * *

_I know this chapter is kinda short but it is supposed to be more of a setup, so keep that in mind. I would also like to add that I am surprised nobody has complained about anything yet, I am glad to see, anyway I'll try and keep adding more chapters._


	7. Realization

Realization

* * *

Loud Residence

01 07 2018

0636 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

The living room remained quiet, only one of the other nine sisters, still at the house, had come down from their bedrooms while the others remained asleep. That was none other than Lisa. Having slept very little due to her mind always thinking, the main thing she was thinking about was the documents she had gotten from the Russians. Pulling out one of the copied files she began to read over it again. "Top speed is two hundred and thirty one knots, has a one hundred thirty five millimeter cannon, along with reactive armor, but what would this be for?"

Before she could flip the page, she had to hide away the document as her slightly older sister, Lola came striding down the stairs in her normal everyday pageant gown. She continued her stride down each step when suddenly she saw Lisa in front of the couch.

"... Uhh Lisa?" Lola asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing…" A guilty grin then forms on Lisa's face.

"Right, anyway, move aside, it's my turn with the TV."

"All yours."

Lola quickly raced for the remote, just in case if anyone was hiding and was getting ready to steal it from her. As she flipped on the TV, it immediately began showing that something was wrong. Most of the stations had been replaced by static. This caught Lisa's attention as well. "Come on." Lola said in frustration. She wanted to watch her beauty shows, yet not even the news channels were on.

Lisa, began to get a very bad feeling, she had studied the way the town worked for months and this never happens. What she concluded was that the news was always on at three, TV shows at four, and movies at six. From twelve was then the paid programs, but right now, nothing was active.

The sound of Lola's anger was then interrupted by the sound of engines, but not normal car engines or even semis, these were much much louder, much more powerful engines. This was then followed by the sound of metal creaking and squeaking, the ground shook more as the sound drew closer.

The sound suddenly stopped. It all became quiet again. Both Lola and Lisa had fallen silent as well.. As they sat there, the two looked at each other. Both their faces had fear in them. Then the sound on a man yelling was heard. Lisa very slowly stood up and quietly snuck over to the window. Upon peeking out the curtain, a massive vehicle was seen. It was large, had a body covered in steel and titanium, with a circular turret and a large gun pointing down the street.

Lisa's heart skipped a beat when she saw the red star on the side of the tank along with a triband flag with the colors of white, blue, and red. Without any warning, a bright flash and large bang emitted as the tank fired a shell down the road. The explosion caused Lisa to cover her ears in pain as they rang uncontrollably. All she could hear was the high pitch tone ring.

The explosion had caused the front window of the home to implode and shatter from the immense pressure change. Lola also had taken a beating from the explosion.

As the dust and glass of the shattered window cleared and as they regained their hearing, the others, some still in pajamas, began running down the stairs.

Lisa proceeded to uncover her ears after the ringing had died down.

Due to the window no longer existing, the sound of distant sirens, gunfire, and jets could be heard. Lynn had already went into defense mode after the explosion, she already had her favorite baseball bat in hand, ready to swing at a moment's notice.

Lynn slowly approached the shattered window, peeking out the still closed curtain. The tank remained still for a couple seconds before moving forward. The rumble of the diesel engine inside forced the ground to vibrate.

The rest of the soldiers with the tank followed, leaving behind their parachute equipment on the street. Everyone had quickly began to panic, everyone except Lisa.

Lisa was instead working on getting her small radio working, the small device she constructed herself to tune into civilian radio if she was ever wondering what other people were up to. While working on the radio, the TV static was interrupted by a black screen with white text. 'Emergency Alert System, EAN Network, Issued an Emergency Action Notification.'

The TV began to have three beeps before speaking, "We interrupt our programming, this is a national emergency, important details will follow." Then a higher tone long beep followed. "The following message is being transmitted at the request of the United States Government. At 6:30AM Eastern Daylight Time, a large group of Russian bombers, fighters, and paratroopers had attacked the cities, but not limited to; Lancing, Detroit, Albany, Manhattan, Boston, and Columbia. The United States Air Force is currently dealing with the group, however, a much larger group of Russian planes are inbound. These planes are expected to at-"

Before the voice could finish what it was saying, the power to the entire town was cut. What nobody knew was that the Russians had bombed the power plant to the local area, in an effort to cut communications. Now phase two of Red Bear could commence.


	8. Engage

Engage

* * *

Operation: Red Bear

Russian Spetsnaz: Sergeant Petr Ivanov

01 07 2018

0639 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

Ivanov spoke to his radio, "We are closing in on the target."

"How far," the voice on the radio asked.

"Mere yards sir."

"Do not fail your mission comrade."

"Of course sir."

Ivanov then retucked his radio into the pouch it was removed from. Waving his hand forward, him and three more Spetsnaz soldiers began to advance to the location of the HVT. The sound of the aircraft flying overhead rumbled in their chests as more VDV and Spetsnaz dropped from aircraft. It would be a matter of time before the planes full of Russian Army soldiers would arrive. Clinging around buildings, the Spetsnaz troops stayed out of view of the citizens fleeing the area.

Turning the corner to a small street, the sight of burning tanks before them caused the Russians to stop in their tracks. The road had bomb craters littering it for what seemed to be meant for the convoy of tanks passing by. Down the street, they saw the marker of the HVT's location. A house, two story, detached garage off to the right side of the property. Ivanov then orders, "Target there, go, now!"

As they began their charge for the house, a blue van suddenly slides into the driveway of the very same home, the front was battered and falling apart. Two occupants darted out of it and into the house. "Give me my rifle," Ivanov demanded. His close friend, Alexandr Rotrov, tossed the rifle into Ivanov's hand. The rifle was a long range SV-98 with a classic 7x scope on it. Bending onto one knee, Ivanov aimed. He recalled the description of the target in his head: brown hair, white female, glasses.

Looking into the bottom window, he saw almost eight people, mostly children, when he saw someone with the description. Ivanov was shocked, "It can't be bylat."

"What is it comrade," Rotrov asked in confusion.

"It's a child."

"Huh?"

"Are you sure the description is correct?"

"Glasses, brown hair, white, female. That is what it says."

"... bylat."

"I don't believe it either comrade."

"... for Russia."

"For Russia."

"Ivanov re-aims the rifle. Time seemed to slow down as he aimed. He counted as he breathed. "One click." Ivanov inhales. "Two click." Ivanov exhales. "Three click." Ivanov inhales again. "Four click." Just as Ivanov exhales a second time, he squeezes the trigger. The child was standing there looking up at something when the hammer hit the primer. Within the split of a second, the mini explosion in the gun forced the bullet above ten times the speed of sound. The bullet soars through the open space. Upon contact with the window, the glass spiderwebed with cracks. The bullet flies through and the next thing it hits is much more brutal. Ivanov sees the girl seeming just drop.

"Standing there for a second in case the target got back up, Ivanov lowers his weapon. "HVT down. Let's move." Very quickly, the Spetsnaz dart back the way they came. Their mission was complete, target neutralized.

* * *

_I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year, may this year be prosperous to you all!_


	9. It Begins

It Begins

* * *

Loud Residence

01 07 2018

0636 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

Blood splattered on the fireplace, wall, and carpet. The four year old genius collapsed within a second. The .338 bullet had ripped through Lisa's chest into her left lung. Immediately, many of the girls began screaming. They now knew it was all too real. Lincoln quickly jumped into action and began to apply pressure on the wound with a rag. Lisa was audibly having trouble breathing as everytime she inhaled, her lung would fill with more blood from the wound. She was practically drowning with her own bodily fluids.

"Lana!" Lincoln demanded, "I need help over here!"

Lana was quickly to arrive, then again she was only five feet away. "Hold that towel. I'll be back." Lana did as she was told. Lincoln quickly darted out the door for Lisa's bunker. Lincoln opened the giant bomb resistant hatch and slid down the ladder. On the table was a fresh med kit. Lincoln didn't even look when he snatched it off the table and shot back up the ladder.

Dashing back in the door, Lincoln sees the massive pool of blood surround his tiny sister. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he saw Lori seemingly trying to preform CPR on Lisa. Lincoln threw down the med kit, opening it quickly to find Lisa's bio chemical foam. He point the tip at the wound. A load fiz sound came from it as the foam expanded to plug the hole in her chest, yet the worst wasn't over.

Lincoln, Lori, and Lana stood up and waited for Lisa to inhale. No response. Lincoln's heart sank. "Lisa.," He said as he pushed her arm. Lisa still didn't even flinch. Lincoln began to enter panic mode. "Lisa speak to me!" Hearing this, the others began to huddle around. Luna shielded Lily's eyes from the gruesome sight. Lola was turned around but could hear everything. Leni was tearing up. Luan was beginning to do the same. Lana suddenly began to continue the CPR process, not caring how much blood she got on her.

It was only two minutes, but for the Louds, it seemed like hours as Lana constantly pumped Lisa's chest for her to breathe. Eventually Lana stopped. Her head dropped in dispair. That's when Lisa began to move again. Quickly the girls' faces brightened with joy. Everyone practically cheared for joy, everyone except Lincoln and Lynn. They now wanted revenge, and they knew it as they looked at eachother with similar expressions, hatred.

Lincoln began his way up the stairs suddenly. At the top, he turned right towards his room. Upon entering, he reached under his bed, pulling back out a Winchester Model 70, a gift from his father two years ago. It was only a hunting rifle, but it would do the trick. Lincoln exited his room to see Lynn taking out her precious baseball bat. Upon exiting, Lynn and Lincoln lock eyes.

They both knew if it was war they wanted, it was war they'll get. Their exchange of visual agreement was cut short as the sound of engines and explosions rumbled the house. The two rush down the stairs to where the family was now laying on the ground covering their heads. The front wall was now gone. Lor stand up and grabs Lily, "Run!" Everyone begins their mad dash for the van, until they see it ablaze. "To the bunker," Lisa stated, " I have a project in there."  
"We don't have time for your stupid expriements!" Lola exclamed.

"Trust me, we'll be safe in there!"

The children rush down the ladder, almost pushing eachother down, to the dark room. Lisa seals the hatch behind them. Lisa begins to rant to herself, "I should have know they would do this, they are just to advanced." Lisa then presses a button on the wall near the entrance. A massive steel wall begins to drop. The emergency lights light up the project before them, their only chance to survive this war.


	10. Armed

Armed

* * *

Loud Residence

01 07 2018

0658 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

The lights lit up the object before them. It had a 120mm gun, a coaxial .50 calibre and 20mm. It was bulky but sleak. The turret was massive, easily the size of a small pickup. The vehicle had four two feet wide tracks. Lisa was on the side of the tank, she had removed a small panel and began to work on something. That was when the massive metalic beast roared to life.

"Lisa!" Lincoln said in shock, "You built a tank?"

"Yes, this is the mark fifteen dash B heavy assault weapon."

"But why?"

"Well you see, dear brother, I built this just in case if we were ever to get raided by a government organiz- err I mean a terrorist organization, looking to steal my life's work, I would have the upper hand. Now I just need to run a few more tests before it is ready to-"

"A few more?" Lola asks in worry. "We need to leave now!"

"Negative, I still need to test this vehicle on whether the engine is viable."

"Lisa." Lincoln speaks in a tone that demands her attention. "We need to go, you're injured, we're trapped. It's pointless to stay. This bunker is a death trap."

Lisa just stood there looking at the papers of recorded info. Science was her passion, her very life's meaning. Taking it away was like making her no longer drink water. She knew Lincoln was right, but Lisa's kept making her think 'It will only take a minute.' Before she could decide herself, a very loud bang was heard from the hatch. Without thought, Lincoln whipped around with his rifle and fired a shot towards the now wide open hatch. The Russian peaking in was hit in the head by the bullet and fell backwards. The hatch slammed back shut. Lori began to take charge, "Everyone in the tank now! Lisa, it's clear we can't stay. Get in!"

Lori suddenly grabs Lisa and places her near one of the hatches as the others climbed in. The sound of the hatch opening is heard when a Russian VDV yells, "Granata dlya vas cyka!" The yell was followed by the bang from a small piece of metal falling down the ladder. Lori saw the black ball with a strange white cap on it rolling on the floor. Just as she turned her head, Lori was suddenly pulled into the tank.  
The hatch slammed shut when a small explosion went off outside. Lori had to climb her way through the turret into the driver seat of the tank. It was completely unlike Vanzilla. The seat was crammed with switches and buttons. Luckily everything was marked out.

Lincoln took charge of the main gun, the turret was more roomy than the driver seat, but that space was taken up by Lynn, who was disignated as the loader, and Lisa as now the commander. Lana was given the job as the mechanic. Luna was put into the position of operating the automated .50 on the top of the turret. Leni, Lily, Lucy, and Lola stayed in the back seating area of the tank, where they had a bit more room than the rest of the tank. Luan somehow got the job of monitoring the radio, the seat to the right of the driver.

The engine to the tank finally roared to life, however the engine was not an ordinary diesel engine. It didn't have the usual rumble or growl but instead it had more of a hum. Lori had a barely anything to see out of, only three view slots facing the front. Lisa presses a small button on a controler when the tank suddenly jolts upward. Lori could see what looked like the walls were lowering.

In reality, the platform they were sitting on was rising. The drive began to open up to let the tank rise to ground level. Lori now sees the burning Vanzilla and the rest of the driveway before her. Immediately, gunfire crosses her sight as the Russians open up with everything they have.

* * *

_Things have gotten pretty interesting, wouldn't you say? But this war has only just begun. Always expect the unexpected._


	11. Campaign

Campaign

* * *

Former Loud Residence

01 07 2018

0721 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

Lori pushes the stick forward into full gear. Immediately the tank rolls forward as a hail of gunfire and rocket rounds fly by. The sound inside the tank was that of someone taking a handful of rockets and throwing it against the roof of a metal shed, but instead that noise was constant. Lincoln fired the 120mm on a group of VDV soldiers outside the house. The soldiers had no chance as the shell detonated practically at their feet. The smoke of the explosion was followed by flying body parts.

Lynn immediately jumped to her feet as soon as the casing for the shell fell out of the breach. Each shell was an easy thirty pounds or more. Lynn flipped the shell in her hand around and stuck the shell in and backed off. Lincoln waited for her to flip the switch to let him fire but Lynn never did. "Lynn." Lincoln called out. "The switch."

"What switch?"

"The switch on the side of the gun."

"What about it?"

"Flick it already!"

Lynn sort of angirly flicks the lever. Lincoln re-aims the gun. He fires at a small armored jeep looking vehicle down the road. He watches as the shell explodes but the vehicle remains there. What happened next shook him to the core. A dark puff of smoke exits the object as it rolls backwards to reveal two red lights in the direction of the tank.

Lynn attempts to load another shell when a very loud bang followed, Lynn is force to grab her ears when the shell hits the floor. Lisa nearly falls off her seat to cover her face. Yet nothing happens. Unshielding their faces; Lynn, Lisa, and Lincoln look at each other when another loud bang echoes in the tank. Lincoln hastily regains his control of the gun and aims the shell for one of the red lights on the turret of the enemy tank. He fires.

The shell flies through the air. The sabot on the round flies off. Upon reaching the tank, the shell enters through the red light on the turret of the Russian tank. Lincoln watched as the tank's turret flew off with a brilliant explosion. "We got him!" He let out with joy.

Lisa returned to looking out the viewports of her cupola. A single jet flew over towards the North East when a very large explosion was seen in that direction. Gunfire was flying into the sky as more and more smoke rose from the area. Lisa spoke, "Driver, head to the education facility."

"Right away."

Before the rest of the kids could get ready, Lori puts the tank into the highest gear and swings the sixty-two tons of armor around. The tank manages to maintain a speed of 20mph. The supermarket was ablaze. Luan watched as piles of burning bodies filled the parking lot. The sight ate at her. Nobody asked for this. Luan sat back down in her seat and slumped down further.

Although the supermarket was belching out smoke, it still wasn't what was creating the massive tower of smog. As Lori turned the tank around the corner, a much more gruesome sight was seen. Russian tanks were burning, bodies were blown apart or spread across the road like someone tossing a bucket of red paint. The school was collapsing by the minute. The roof had fallen in one section while another was shooting out flames.

Lori continued to roll the tank towards the school. The sight of gore only got worse. Now more bodies lie on the ground, limbs crushed, presumably from tanks or vehicles, but it wasn't the worst of it.

Lori slowed down the pace of driving, Lincoln continued to look through the gun sight. That's when he seen something familiar, and his heart dropped.


	12. The Split

The Split

* * *

Casagrande Bodega

01 07 2018

0700 Hours

Detroit, Michigan

Invasion Clock: 0004 Hours

* * *

"Feels nice to just relax once in a while." A tired Ronnie Anne says while leaning back on the wall to the four story apartment. "Isn't that right Sid?" Her friend doesn't reply back. "Sid?" Ronnie Anne says again. With a quick glace over her left shoulder, she sees her friend Sid Chang, slounched over, asleep. With a quick elbow to her shoulder, Sid jumps out of her early morning nap with a small gasp.

"I thought you wanted to enjoy the weather." A slightly annoyed Ronnie Anne says.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night."

"How so?"

"I kinda was... reading magazines."

Ronnie Anne chuckles.

"Hey I was looking to see if any band was going to be in town. Plus I was studing some Chinese."

"Can't you already speak Chinese?"

"I can speak it, but I have forgotten how to write it."

"How does that work?"

"Long story."

"Well tell me something in Chinese."

"Xiàng shénme?"

Ronnie Anne gives Sid a very confused look. Sid now gives off a small laugh. "You didn't understand did you?" Sid asks.

"No I didn't."

"I said, 'like what?'"

"Oh... well how about 'the weather today is very nice today' to start small."

"Jīntiān tiānqì hěn hǎo."

"Wow Sid, that is awesome. Where did you say you were from again?"

"Taiwan."

"Where in China is that?"

"It actually isn't in China, it is an island off the coast of the mainland."

"So why did you leave?"

"I don't know everything, but from I understand it was because of something to do with ties and politics, and something of a policy or something like that."

"So what is it like in China?"

"I've never been to China."

"What? I thought you were from Taiwan."

"Taiwan isn't China. They are two different countries... at least I thought."

"Why do they speak Chinese then?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But Taiwan is not the mainland, and China is not Taiwan."

"... I don't understand."

"I don't blame you."

"I'm pretty sure Taiwan even calls themselves the Republic of China."

"So there is technically two Chinas?"

"Yeah..."

"So who is the actual China then?"

"Well it depends on how you look at it. The mainland is called the People's Republic of China while Taiwan is the just the Republic. The Republic of China was made after the Qing Dynasty fell into civil war. There was the war with Japan and somehow the People's Republic of China began fighting the Republic of China. The Republic fled to Taiwan but kept the name of the Republic of China while the PRC took the mainland."

Ronnie Anne stared speechless until she could finally think straight. "How do you know all this?"

"We have schools in Taiwan you know. Plus I still have some pride in me that I took with. So because of that I say that Taiwan is still the true China, we just didn't want kick the PRC's butt too hard."

"That's pretty awesome Sid."

"Thanks I've done my be-" Sid suddenly cuts herself off before her face changes to confusion. Ronnie Anne instinctive looks the same way. She is as well shocked by what she is seeing.

* * *

**You guys didn't think I would just forget the duo would you? No no no, they might be needed later. But if you guys are expecting the ending to be joyous and happy, well you have have a big surprise coming your way. I would suggest you keep on your toes.**


	13. Serve our People

Serve our People

* * *

Operation: Dragon's Teeth

People's Liberation Army: Corporal Li Zu

01 07 2018

0705 Hours

Detroit, Michigan

* * *

"Everyone out!" Li yells. "Move move move!" Men quickly exit the ZBD-09. One by one they step out and join the battle. The only fighting is from the police, trying desperately to stop the unstoppable force. It takes only minutes for the minuscule defense to fall. The PLA continuing towards downtown. If it was that easy to get a foothold in America, the war shall be swift and quick.

"For our motherland!" One of the men shout, the entire battalion does the same. "We serve our people! We are the sons of workers and farmers!" The march towards downtown Detroit continues as the defending forces retreat. The closer to the objective they get, the easier the battle becomes. "The Russians must have distracted the Americans." Li says to his good friend, Zhang.

"The Americans are too stupid to focus on multiple forces. Besides they wouldn't bother to fight for their people."

"That is true brother."

"Once we win this war, the people shall be free."

"Do you have the flag?"

"Of course." Zhang reveals the flag in is bag. The very flag of the People's Republic of China.

"Come then. We have a war to fight. A war against this fascist dictatorship."

"We shall destroy all counter-revolutionaries."

* * *

**It seems that the other member of the Pan-Asian Coalition was not missing out on this fight. What does this mean for Ronnie Anne and Sid? What does this mean for the people of Michigan? What does this mean for the US? Now now now, we can only wait and see. Stay tuned for the next chapter. You won't want to miss it.**


	14. Not a Soul

Not a Soul

* * *

Operation: Red Bear

Russian Soldier: Lieutenant Artem Sokolov

01 07 2018

0710 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

"Ura comrades!" Sokolov said to his squad mates. They all gave a large ura in return. The initial battle was already over. Michigan was already nearly theirs, they only to quell rebels. While on their patrol, they come across a large building. It has a very similar style to the schools back in Russia. This is only confirmed by the giant text School at the top of the building.

Sokolov asks his comrades, "Didn't we take that building already?" He then points to the top of the building. Everyone in the squad puts their AKs at the ready noticing the American flag on the flag pole. Squad Leader Dimitri Lebedev states, "If we lost that building, then again shall we take it."

"Ura!"

"Now men, let us retake what we have earned."

Very quickly the squad of Russians push through the front doors. The interior is barren, dark, and there is papers everywhere, someone was clearly here and tried to run in a hurry... or hide.

"Watch the corners." One of the squad members whispered. Everything within the building read school. The structure, the design, the room placement, everything. There was no activity, not a sound.

Without warning, Sokolov sees a shadow at the end of the hall. "Comrades!" He calls. "Movement front!" The rest of the squad forms up and they all move down the hall as a group. The sounds of footsteps from the other sends chills down Sokolov's back. This could be where he dies, but he knows that his country requires sacrifice.

Lebedev then points out, "Contact front!" Sokolov spots the silhouette of someone peeking around the corner before it disappears around the corner again. The squad advances slower now, weapons all trained on the last known position of the person. It seems like forever for Sokolov. All he can concentrate on is the potential target and his movements.

Just before reaching the corner, a loud bang of a slammed shut door is heard. Sokolov nearly jumps from the sound before reaiming down his sights. They turn the corner and see a small utility closet.

"You think they went in there comrade?" Sokolov asks.

"Dima open it up, squad, take point."

Dima prepares to open the door while Lebedev and Sokolov as well as the fourth squad member form up. As Dima opens the door, what looks like the barrel of gun pointed back at Sokolov causes him to pull the trigger. A volley of AK-12 rounds is pumped into the room, when Lebedev shouts out, "CEASE FIRE!"

Upon letting off the trigger to his AK-12, Sokolov becomes filled with guilt upon the sight of something horrifying.

* * *

**What could have made this Russian soldier feel guilty? What was still lurking in the school during a full scale invasion? Why where they trying to hide instead of fighting back? You will have to read to find out...**


	15. Stress Test

Stress Test

* * *

Unknown Location

01 07 2018

0735 Hours

Detroit, Michigan

* * *

"Back back back!" Lincoln shouted as the familiar red eyes stared back at him through the sight. The beast of the tank went into reverse gear with a jolt. For only twenty small feet the tank retreated before the tank was shook violently and the engine cut all power to the tank. Everyone was thrown out of their seats from the impact of the shell from the enemy armor.

Lisa looks out her periscope and sees the red eyes still watching through the smoke. "Oh no... " Lisa said under her breath, "The T-90." With a bright flash followed by a loud bang of metal on metal, just enough to make everyone's ears ring, everybody practically leaped from theirs seats from either the hit of the projectile or the ringing. It sounded almost like very large chimes except it only rang once.

"My EARS!" Lola cried in agony. Lincoln couldn't help but only yell as his ear drums felt like they were vibrating out of his skull. Lynn clentched her teeth and kept her hands planted over her ears to help dampen the sound, but this only allowed her whole head to feel the vibration of the sound. Lily let out a painful whale as if it could help.

When the ringing finished, it left Lisa with a massive headache, her vision was no longer able to focus properlly it seemed. Again, another hit left everyone to suffer to the sound of a ear blistering ring. Lori shoved the tank into full reverse in order to escape the constant battering of their ears.

Lori managed to reverse behind a large garage and began to turn around the tank when the T-90 tank appeared once again in front of them. Out of shear instinct, Lincoln pulled the trigger to the massive gun. Within the blink of an eye, another flash occured and everyone clenched their ears once more, however, there was no ringing. Lori looked out the tiny driving port to see a burning fireball before her.

Lincoln was breathing heavily, it was more like a panting when he let off the gun. He looked at the others in the back and stared into their petrfied eyes. The stress was mounting, on the one hand this was their only way of surviving this hell, a cramped metal box in a warzone. One the other hand, hiding inside here could be a deathtrap due to the massive size of the vehicle, not to mention that hiding this behemoth needs alot of room.

Lincoln's thoughts were then cut short by the sounds of Leni hyperventilating. Within seconds she was laying on the cold hard metal floor of the tank, breathing very quickly. "Leni it is alright bro." said a worried Luna. "You'll be fine. It's ok." Leni continued to breath like she was running a 10k. A concerned Lynn stepped in, "Is she tired? Why is she breathing so heavily?"

"She can't handle it in here."

"SHE can't? I'm going insane!"

"Will you just give her some space Lynn?"

"You're telling me to back off?"

"YES, I AM!"

Lynn, knowing she won't get far, admits defeat and sits down.

Finally getting a hang once again of the stick control for the tank, Lori turns the tank around and heads east, hoping to find shelter and supplies. Along the way, they found French Mex a burning pile of rubble. Buildings all around this area were reduced to ash, collapsed and on fire. As they drove, they could feel the debris in the road being run acrossed by the tracks of the behemoth. Nobody in the back knew what they were running over, for all they knew it could've been toys, peices of buildings, cars, or even bodies. Nobody dare to look out the view ports and find out, for fear of the worse.

The sound of the humming from the engine was almost soothing, but this in of itself was very unsettling. Nobody spoke. No one was sure if it was because of fear or tension, but no one was willing to test it. Suddenly, everyone was jolted forward as the tank locked its tracks on the pavement. Everyone quickly scrambled for the viewport windows to see the somehow still standing Royal Woods Elementary. Would it be worth it? Would it just a waste of time? Was there anything inside?

Carefully but quickly, Lori reversed the tank to the front doors of the school. Lori then shouted to everyone else, "Get inside and get supplies, I don't want to risk getting caught with literally all of you with me." Everybody nodded and bailed out the back doors into the school building. As soon as the doors closed, the massive armored monster rolled away. Lincoln worried, he hoped Lori would be fine, there is no telling what lurks out there. But there is also no telling what lies inside this seemingly abandoned building.


	16. The Streets Will Flow With Blood

The Streets Will Flow With Blood

* * *

Royal Woods Elementary

01 07 2018

0801 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

"Come on Lincoln." Lincoln turns around to see Lynn and the others clearly waiting on him. "You heard what Lori said."

"Right."

As they traveled the halls, the sight of cracked walls and dust filled air gave the school a horror like atmosphere to it. It was quiet, the only sounds were the footsteps of the family as they scavenged through everything to find supplies or anything they could use. The stress was mounting as the more they looked, knowing that the world they very knew and love was comming to and end. It was only a matter of time before something broke.

Young Lan was with Lola as they strolled past the lockers of the younger grades. She looked at all the drawings and artwork on the walls. She wasn't looking where she was going when Lana bumped into Lola and fell backwards. Lana took a long blink to observe her surroundings and recollected her red baseball cap. She then saw Lola staring at their friends' lockers. Lana was caught in by the sight of the memories of having fun with her friends during school.

Out of nowhere, Lana heard a sobbing. She looked in the direction of her crying twin sitting on her knees crying into her hands. Lana could only bend down and hug her. "Why us?" Lola whimpered. "Why did it have to be us? What did we do wrong?" Lana only remained quiet as she repeated the questions in her head. "I don't get it. I just wanted to live the good life. I can't do this."

"I'm sorry Lola, I know how it feels."

"This is too much for me to handle."

"Listen to me sis, we can get through this, we just need to stick together."

Lola sniffed as she said that. Lola then looked up at Lana's eyes. Lana's look of determination actually helped Lola gain back some confidence and she stood back up and wiped her eyes dry. Meanwhile Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, and Luan were searching down the halls towards the 6th grade lockers. The building's atmosphere was unsettling to say the least. The usually brightly lit halls were now dim and dusty, light only emitting from the rays of the morning sun peaking through windows and some holes in the roof.

As they continued down the hall, a strange disgusting stench began to fill their nostrals. Everyone covered their noses to protect themselves from the stench, everyone but Lucy. With her soft but unerving voice, Lucy said to Lincoln, "I know that smell anywhere." Everyone's eyes opened wide at this. Lucy only gave back a blank stone like expression and started down the hallway towards the end.

The rest quickly darted after her. A light was seen at the end of the hallway, it was around the corner, it flickered like a fire. Lucy made it first, she stopped in her tracks and starred. She only let out only a couple words, "I knew it." As Lincoln turned the corner, his heart sank to his stomach. "S-Stella?" The boy let out.

Before him layed a grusome sight. The young Stella laid there motionless, not a sound from her, bullet holes riddled her corpse. Beneath her was a dried pool of her own blood, large enough to fill the entire janitor's closet. Blood stains splattered the walls inside. Within her hands was the metal stick of a broom. Nexk to her was a small gas lantern the was still lit.

The sight caused Lincoln to fall to his knees just as the rest came around the corner. Every one of them gasped. Lincoln looked into eyes of his friend's dead corpse on the ground. Her eyes still had a look of fear in her eyes. Lincoln's back got a tingly feeling as goosebumbs ran through them. Without much warning, Lincoln became very nauseous when finally stomach fluids came pouring out of his mouth. Leni gave out a blood hurling scream when she finally looked into the closet.

Lincoln seemed almost dazed now, it looked as if he was trying to regain his thoughts when he looked up at Luna. His faced had the look of _'why'_.


	17. Not Down

Not Down

* * *

Operation: Red Bear

Russian Spetsnaz: Sergeant Petr Ivanov

Former Loud Residence

01 07 2018

0750 Hours

Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

"Command, we are entering the building now, how copy?"

"Affirmative, retrieve the corpse of the HVT immediately."

"Alright comrades," Ivanov stated to his squad, "We are about to retrieve the HVT, clear the building, stick together, and find the secret documents." His squad gave him a strong and courageous Ura.

Together and slowly, they approached the house, everyone of them trying to remain in the shadows. They came upon the home that Ivanov saw earlier. Items were scattered across the yard like junk, but they were toys. Ivanov noted how the home was now more destroyed than before, the top floor windows were shot out, the chimney had collapsed into the top roof of the home. The garage was ablaze, and the tree in the front had exploded at the base and collapsed into the road.

Arriving at the front door, Ivanov had his men watch the windows. As he tried to turn the knob, it stopped. "Bylat, they locked it. Breach and clear!" The squad formed up on the door, and with a swift high powered kick, Ivanov busts the lock holding the door closed and one of the men throw in a flash bang. Everyone shields their eyes until they hear the flash detonate, then they quickly rush inside.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear!"

"Alright," Ivanov said, "Find the body. Look for a broken window."

They began search the house and it didn't take long at all to find where the shot came from. Ivanov stumbled upon the broken window with the bullet hole in it. There was also blood splattered on the floor and the table of what seems to be a dining room. Nearby was another small pool of blood, however there was still no body. Assuming the victim of course ran for safety, he drew his AS VAL and entered the kitchen.

One of his men followed him towards another door, placed under the stairway. Ivanov opened it to see it went down into a basement. "Comrades." Ivanov said into his radio, "Are you all finished searching yet?"

"Negative."

"Well get over here, flashlights on." The other two men came running soon after. They saw the dark stairwell into the basement and pulled out their guns. In unison, they turned on their high powered flashlights and began to step down, checking corners as they stepped off at the bottom. Being quite roomy, there was basically nothing of interest in here.

"Bylat, where is the HVT?" Ivanov then heads back up the stairs to the back door next to the basement door and leaves the building into the back yard. Scanning the grassy lawn, Ivanov spots something that catches his eye. It was a hatch, but to what? Ivanov walked over to the hatch and looked into it. "Is this some sort of nuclear fallout shelter?" He asked. The rest of the squad came over and looked down aswell.

Ivanov started down the ladder into the shelter and found hundreds of computers and gadgets. "Ivanov to command."

"Go ahead, we seemed to have stumbled upon a nuclear fallout shelter, it resembles more of a mission control center."

"Have you retrieved the HVT?"

"Negative."

"Continue mission."

"Yes command."

Ivanov continued to investigate the place, noting the hundreds of science stations across the room. He was almost intrigued in the massive vault of knowledge before him. That was until he stumbled upon something that was about drastically change everything. It was a massive computer set up, monitors of different countries with their respective flags. However, there was something else, they were connected to the radios of each respective country... even Russia.

But what Ivanov saw, was triumph, it clicked in his head. Russia can now know America's every movement, from just this once device, all in real time. But there was still something wrong. He looked at another monitor, this one was different, he recognized something about it. "The Levkov." Before him was the monitor desplaying Russia's newest secret weapon, a literal hover tank. He looked in aw and looked down at the laptop. He noticed a spot where dust was missing next to the computer. "The hard drive. She took it. Ivanov to command!"

"What is wrong?"

"Be advised, HVT is still out there. She also has the documents."

"What documents?"

"Project Baikal."

The radio fell silent.


End file.
